


A 'Fate'd Battle

by RedFanboi



Series: 'Fate'd [2]
Category: DCU, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Assassin!Wally West, Counter Guardian!Wally West, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms References, Holy Grail War (Fate), I low-key headcanon that Emiya read tons of Comic Books when he was alive, M/M, Multi, Servant!Wally West, and you may or may not thank me for it, this is going to be hell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29253558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedFanboi/pseuds/RedFanboi
Summary: A continuation of A 'Fate'd Reunion, right before death, Wally West made a pact with the Counter Force in hopes of still being able to help people. After being summoned into Countless eras, to fight for the preservation of humanity, he finds himself summoned into a Holy Grail War, with his Master being none other than his best friend, Dick.Will the two survive the trials that await them, from savage enemy Masters willing to do anything to reach the root, to opposing Heroic Spirits?
Relationships: Cú Chulainn | Lancer/Heroic Spirit EMIYA | Archer, Dick Grayson/Wally West, Heroic Spirit EMIYA | Archer & Roy Harper, Illyasviel von Einzbern & Heracles | Berserker
Series: 'Fate'd [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961404
Comments: 10
Kudos: 10





	1. Archer and Lancer

**Author's Note:**

> Hahaha, I promised this long ago, but it took forever to get it finished. It was actually sitting in my notes since November, completed. I just needed my Beta to read it, but she was having issues in school, much like myself.
> 
> Anyways, this fic was made for my Beta, and is a gift to her for her friendship. (And because if i don't finish all of the chapters i will likely die. LMAO)
> 
> The identities of the opposing Heroic Spirits will be revealed in the story, and the character tags, but if you know of the OG Fate, Stay Night, you'll recognize them all. I was having issues with figuring out who to put in the fic, and decided just to go for the OGs. As to why Wally is an Assassin? Please refer to the previous fic. Let's just say he isn't a very good one.
> 
> I want to get into a little bit about Servant Anatomy for those who don't know anything about Fate
> 
> Servants are of course dead people who have traded their afterlife for a chance to win the Holy Grail, or some other reason. Servants are actually Familiars, however extremely powerful familiars. A normal Human cannot keep up with a Heroic Spirit, the weakest a stat can go, E, is still 10x stronger than a human. Their bodies are made up by ether, and are supported and are given anchors to the world through their Master. They rely on Magical Energy, known as Mana, to survive. Mana is just a glorified name for life-force. Servants do not need to eat or sleep, but it is actually recommended for weaker Masters to have their Servant 'act as human as possible' outside of combat,, which includes no going into spirit form, and eating and sleeping as if they are alive. Servants cannot dream, but they can recall memories of their lives as if it was a dream during sleep,, and end up sharing those dreams with their Master. You'll probably see a bit of that in this fic. If you have any other questions, please ask them in the comments. I explained a lot more things in the previous fic, but yeah. Enjoy this hell i have written!
> 
> By the by, this doesn't even follow a timeline, let's just say that Lian isn't even supposed to be born yet in this fic, even though she's already about a year old in the show by the time Wally dies.
> 
> I'm also well aware that magic exists in the DC Universe, but it's extremely different when compared to Magic in the Fate Universe from what I've seen. So, I'm going to pass it off as two different types of magic.
> 
> Just in case anyone wants to know, this was actually inspired by a few quotes from the Unlimited Blade Works Abridged by Project MouthWash. Go check it out, they made some DC references, and this was born from it. Lmao.

They truly believed that they would never be together again, that they could never hug one another again. Be in each other's presence. They had missed one another so much, but Dick had Wally back, and Wally had Dick back. All that was left was to win this God-Forsaken War, first they would need to formulate a plan.

"Wally, which servant would be the biggest threat? We should go after whoever that is first." Dick asked.

"We don't even know what they look like yet, Dick! Though honestly speaking; I really hate admitting this, but Caster, Magic is not fucking real, will be the biggest problem for me with me being of the Assassin Class and all, and Berserker is pretty scary too.

"Alright. If Berserker is scary we can try to see if someone else deals with him or her, as for Caster we can deal with him or her first, hopefully using the element of surprise. The Assassin Class has the advantage of Presence Concealment after all." Dick said.

Wally merely nodded. The two boys hugged. They were going to get through this no matter what, and deal with the biggest threats.

* * *

It didn't take long at all for Roy to notice a change in Dick's behavior. He knew he took Wally's death horribly. He did too. He thought of Wally as a little brother, just like he thinks of Dick. So that's when he found out he was going to participate in some crazy ritual war thing that he had to get Dick out no matter the cost. He couldn't bear the thought of losing anyone else. Not when he's supposed to protect the people he cares about. So that's why he decided he'd participate himself. He copied down all the sources that Dick was reading from, God knows that a bat would notice if their things were either stolen or happened to be in the wrong place, and did his own Research that led him to this moment. He was going to summon a Servant. He just hoped it would be from the Archer class. If not, he'd be pissed.

'Let's just get this over with...' He thought to himself, rolling his eyes. He had to say some cheesy summoning incantation to get this over with.

Completing the Magical Circle, he began to speak. "Heed my words, My will creates your body, And your sword creates my destiny." This part wasn't all that bad, it was true after all.

"If you heed the Grail's call, And obey my will and reason, Then answer my summoning. I hereby swear, That I shall be all the good in the world. That I shall defeat all evil in the world." Not bad either, a bit cheesy but he was a Vigilante so he's technically already doing that. "Seventh heaven clad in the great words of power, Come forth from the circle of bindings, Guardian of Scales!" Now that part was pure cringe. But as he was thinking, he was suddenly blinded by light. There was a tanned man, with snow white hair that was slicked back standing in the middle of the circle. He was... Very attractive to say the least. Not that he was gay or anything. He kept a blank expression on his face as he spoke. "What are you supposed to be?" He asked.

"That's the first thing you say to me? It seems I have gotten summoned by quite the polite Master." His servant merely shrugged, keeping an air of coolness as he let his mouth run.

"I meant what Class are you, and what's your name?" Roy nearly facepalmed.

"Truth be told, you are not a very good mage. My summoning was imperfect so both my Memories and Identity are a mess. I cannot recall my True Name even if I wanted to tell you." The attractive man said with a cocky, arrogant tone. Something tells him he summoned a Condescending servant. Just his luck. He inwardly groaned. "I can tell you this however..." The man paused, began looking around, when he found his bow resting on a wall of the building a smirk played at his features. "I am a Servant of the Saber Class."

"What do you mean?!" Roy questioned, getting angry. He made sure everything was right, and to boot his Servant was a Saber? He wanted the Archer!

"You likely forgot part of the summoning verse due to how much of a novice you are." His servant said, matter of factly. "Did you say anything as you were making the circle?" The man questioned. Knowing smirk on his face. His servant seemed perceptive.

"...No." Roy admitted.

"Very well then. I shall show you your faults." The tanned man, Saber, said. "What did you first say for the incantation?"

"Heed my words, my will creates your body and your sword creates my destiny." Roy replied. A little bit of irritation in his voice.

"Ah.. So that was the mistake. You started with the second verse and skipped the first. The part you missed was 'For the elements, Silver and Iron. The Foundation Stone, and the Archduke of Pacts. And for my Great Master, Schweinorg. Raise a wall to protect against the rising winds and close the gates of the Cardinal Directions. Come forth from the Crown and Follow the forked road leading to the kingdom.' You are truly a novice then." The servant smirked. "But I suppose I have no choice but to keep you safe, lest you get yourself killed, Master." The servant gave a shrug again, clearly amused.

* * *

Emiya stood in an eerie place when he was summoned, the Archer classed servant did not know why the Mage who had summoned him had chosen such a dreary run down location. He would have assumed he was summoned by a top tier, root seeking mage due to the location, but when he materialized in the Current world he found a young man seemingly in his Late Teens to Early Twenties. Of course that didn't mean he wasn't seasoned, but the way he looked unsure of himself, and awkward as he stood there, yet with determination all the same spoke for itself. He had a blank expression on his face, but Emiya could see through it easily.

The young man spoke. "What are you supposed to be?" He asked.

That, gave Emiya a sense of Deja Vu. He couldn't remember his name, nor could he remember much, but all he could remember was a certain girl with Black Hair, Blue Eyes, with an uptight personality. It reminded him of a certain pendant currently stowed away, somehow getting resummoned with him even if he returned it to it's original owner in a past time. A past life.

He replied, "That's the first thing you say to me? It seems I have gotten summoned by quite the polite Master." The sense of Deja Vu got stronger. Reminding him of the time he was summoned by that kind girl in an era that seemed so long ago. He wondered if he would grow attached to this boy, or if he was a cruel Master. If he would let him cook for him, and do the things he loved. Sometimes he took the whole 'servant' thing too far and wound up being a combat butler. Not willing to let his guard down yet, he kept up his facade. He wasn't sure if he could trust this boy with that, the world was already cruel enough to him. Besides, he didn't really like himself too much. If he came across as an asshole this summoning wouldn't be too bad. Especially if he would happen to fail this boy and get him killed, unable to protect him. Much better than getting attached.

"I meant what class are you, and what's your name?" The boy said. Seemingly getting more irritated with him. This could be fun. Was he as cute as her when mad? Would he try to strike at him? Would he use a Command Spell like she had?

Deciding on the honest asshole approach he spoke, "Truth be told, you are not a very good mage. My summoning was imperfect so both my Memories and Identity are a mess. I cannot recall my True Name even if I wanted to tell you." He said. Mimicking a certain Golden Archer's tone of speaking. If there was anything that Gilgamesh, The King of Heroes, was good for, it was being a total asshole. He nearly rolled his eyes thinking of that bastard. He decided to take a look around. Smirking when he found a bow and quiver full of arrows stationed on the ground near the wall. He was an Archer himself, but Swords happened to be his arrows. Deciding to have a good laugh he carefully thought out what he was about to say, when it came out he happened to be an Archer his Master was going to kill him. "I can tell you this, however.." He said. "I am a servant of the Saber Class." That immediately triggered a memory, hinting at who he was. Of a young, naive boy, and the blonde haired woman whose entire being seemed to gleam in the moonlight that one fateful night. He struggled to swallow it down to his core. He kept the smirk on his face to prevent the crack in his mask from leaking.

"What do you mean?!" The young man cried out. Looking as if he was about to pull his hair out in outrage.

Emiya pondered it over for a moment. Considering his Master was a novice, he could have botched the Summoning Verses. Testing this theory he spoke, "You likely forgot a part of the summoning verse due to how much of a novice you are. Did you say anything as you were making the circle?" He said. Allowing a smirk to grace his features.

There was a pause before the young man responded. "...No." He admitted.

Curious, and wanting to know how badly he messed up Emiya spoke once more. "Very well then. I shall show you your faults. What did you first say for the Incantation?" He asked.

"Heed my words, my will creates your body and your sword creates my destiny." The boy responded, heavy irritation in his voice. He seemed ready to storm off at any moment, yet very obviously attempting at least to swallow down his anger.

"Ah.. So that was the mistake. You started with the second verse and skipped the first. The part you missed was 'For the elements, Silver and Iron. The Foundation Stone, and the Archduke of Pacts. And for my Great Master, Schweinorg. Raise a wall to protect against the rising winds and close the gates of the Cardinal Directions. Come forth from the Crown and Follow the forked road leading to the kingdom.' You are truly a novice then." Emiya smirked. The boy really did fuck up. "But I suppose I have no choice but to keep you safe, lest you get yourself killed, Master." The Archer classed servant gave an amused shrug for good measure. His new Master was fun to mess with.

Roy merely tensed at that, turned on his heel and walked away. Archer, taking that as his cue, followed.

"I never did catch your name, Master. While I cannot provide my own, surely you can do me the honor of telling me yours?" Emiya asked.

Letting a sigh loose Roy spoke, "It's Roy. Roy Harper." He merely said, before going back to storming off.

Emiya stood still for a moment, wondering where he had heard that name before. Deciding that it wasn't worth the brain cells, he shook it off. If he knew this person before, surely it'd come back to him in time. He followed his Master, hopefully he'd have some time to himself where he could gaze at the Pendant she left for him all that time ago.

* * *

Roy brought his Saber back to his Apartment, it wasn't much but it was as good as he could get on his own, and that's good enough for him.

"This will be our base of operations, Saber. Although while we look for Servants at night we will also be taking care of any thugs and such on the street." Roy said.

"What are you, some kind of Vigilante?" Emiya gave his signature amused grin.

"Yeah, since you are my servant and you have to do whatever I say I don't see why not I can't tell you. I'm the Red Arrow." Roy said, he himself had a smug look on his face.

Emiya stood shocked for a moment, but quickly hid it. He remembered hearing that name too somewhere, or reading it. He couldn't remember, something when he was a young child...? 'Eh, it doesn't matter.' He figured. "Very well Master, I will have to keep you from getting yourself killed in painful ways then." He said.

"I don't think you could protect me much better than I could protect myself." Roy simply said. "I only need you for the Servants that are going to be around."

"You'd be surprised, Master." Emiya said. "Just for that, I will just have to show you how wrong you are, and make you regret the day you ever said those words."

Roy laughed. "I look forward to it." He said, moving to get prepared for his patrol that night. As he was doing so he turned to face Emiya, "You have a mask, something to hide your face?" Roy asked.

"Yes, I do. It's only for when I'm in full dork mode though, Master. As a servant, a Mask isn't necessary." Emiya said, matter of factly.

"Just wear the mask. It'd be better for people to not get a good look at your face." Roy rolled his eyes, sighing.

Emiya sighed as well. "Very well then, Master. Pick your choice." He said as he materialized a simple black mask that would be easy and convenient to slip on, as well as a Red Mask that would fit with his outfit just as well but seemed more flashy.

"Black Mask, you only need to hide your face." Roy said.

"As you wish." Emiya said, dematerializing the Red Mask.

Roy, having finally went back to what he was doing and finishing getting his items needed to put together his Red Arrow suit. "What will be your Vigilante name for the small amount of time you're going to be here?" Roy asked.

"I need no name, Master. There is one thing other Heroic Spirits I have met call me however.. Not that I will be using it as a name."

This, got Roy's attention. He likes to pick at embarrassing things about other people after all. "What did they call you?" He asked.

"It doesn't matter. I will tell you another time." Emiya said, truth be told it was a massive hint to his true name, the name he didn't remember. He held disdain for the nickname as it had been given to him by a certain King of Heroes. He still remembered it vividly. The memories of being called 'Faker', referencing the fact that the weapons he creates are Counterfeits, a shadow of the real thing. A copy. Maybe he could show this boy when it came time, that Counterfeits, Copies, have the ability to rival, if not surpass the Genuine Article.

Little did he know the boy was a 'copy' himself, a clone, and that he had already surpassed the Original version of himself. He had nothing to prove to this boy.

"Have it your way then, If you do tell me I hope it's something good." Roy said.

"No promises, Master." Emiya shrugged. "Now should we get to that Patrol?" He asked.

"Yeah." Roy nodded.

* * *

It was a cold, rainy night. Roy and Archer had managed to stop a few muggings, and Emiya was having the time of his life. He never had gotten to help people like this during his lifetime. He was always forced to kill, always forced to sacrifice the few for the benefit of the many, even after death he was forced into this role. Every time he killed it felt as if part of his soul was cracking into dust, all he ever wanted was to save everyone. Even his enemies, even those who did not deserve to be saved. At heart, he is not a killer and will never be a killer, and that is why his soul dies a little more with each death, and why he feels so alive in the current moment. He couldn't help but grin like a child who got to stay up past his bed-time. The war, his status as a Guardian, the people he had to kill, those he couldn't save, all of it fell away in the current moment. He was doing what he always dreamt of when he was a child. He just hoped that wherever he was, his father was proud of him.

Roy couldn't help but feel his Servant lighten up, almost as if sensing that his Servant was nearly flying with joy. He seemed so arrogant, and grim, yet now the man truly seemed to have some sort of weight off of his shoulders. He wondered why, what this man had went through and why this simple patrol is causing him such joy when, personally, it's a shitty and boring night. He hoped something happened, whether it be some villain deciding to rob a bank or something so he could see how his servant reacts to the bigger stuff that can happen during a patrol. Well that would be if they didn't get intercepted by a Blue haired man in a tight bodysuit that matches his hair that had a spear as red as blood itself in his grasp, in a combat stance.

"It's been a while, hasn't it? Well, that's what I would say if we didn't get summoned in the same holy grail war each and every time we're summoned." The man with the crimson spear laughed. "So, how's it going, Archer?" He said.

"Actually, it's Saber." Emiya said. Sending Cú a pleading look. 'Dammit Cú, don't mess up this for me. I know we have a rough time getting along, but aren't we supposed to be friends by now?' Was written in his look. "But I suppose it has been, Lancer. After all, in the last war everyone practically screamed 'LANCER GA SHINDA!' upon your death. You haven't died such a laughable death since that one particular carnival themed Grail war. We didn't even get to battle once." Archer lamented.

"So this guy is really weak, shouldn't we take him out quickly then?" Roy asked.

"No, it is impossible to take him out quickly in an actual battle. The only way to take him out quickly is by killing him in the most laughable of ways. Otherwise, he is a warrior to be feared. He is Ireland's Child of Light, Cú Chulainn. That is to say, he will not die unless he dies standing up."

"So the holy grail finally got it's head out of it's ass and gave you a class that actually suits you? Funny." Lancer laughed. Then it hit him... "Aww.. Saber. That's the nicest thing you've ever said to me." If he was any closer to Archer he'd be elbowing him in the ribs, and Damn near trying to kiss him. Truth be told, Lancer did not believe Archer claiming to be Saber. He knows the guy too well after all. To the point where they could be called best friends, or would it be best Frienemies? He didn't know. But he knows that Archer never owned a sword himself in life, but he did own a Bow, and was so good with one it could be called Mastery. The very fact that he never owned a Sword prevents him from being summoned as a Saber even if the guy is, in every way, a Sword. "Did you really have to out my True Name like that Archer? We never know if Assassin could be nearby after all. It's cold of you to do that, how is it fair you know my True Name and I don't know yours?" Lancer pouted.

"To be fair, you are one of the people who knows the most about me. Besides, my name isn't important. All that matters is how I fight, correct? Emiya reasoned.

"Don't give me that shit. A Heroic Spirit is nothing without his name. After all, the higher our fame is worldwide the more boosts in strength we get." Cú replied.

"You are correct. Yet that does not apply to me." Archer was both a Counter Guardian and the representation of all the unsung heroes of Humanity. Those who were every definition of a hero but didn't get their names recorded in history.

Cú wanted to facepalm. This guy was so hard to deal with sometimes. Not even giving a fuck about his own name?! Seriously?! He decided to just get this over with. He just wished his Master, upon seeing how powerful Archer is, forces him to retreat. (As Ironic as it is, since he always hated having to retreat.) Why? Because he needs to speak to Archer away from prying eyes, in the safety of the daylight. Where no one would suspect anything. Lancer put his signature feral grin on and charged.

Archer barely had enough time to dodge. Yet the two were always a match. It's why Lancer and Archer always viewed one another as Rivals. They both were one of the few heroic spirits who could match up so well against one another. Every time Lancer struck Archer was able to parry with Kanshou and Bakuya easily and effortlessly. They've done this song and dance so many times by now it felt like a game. Archer allowed himself to be pulled into their deadly dance of Spear and Twin Blades. Enjoying the rush of Adrenaline, and activating his Mind's Eye. One always had to be cautious with the Son of Lugh. You never knew when he could Unleash his Noble Phantasm, and considering how Fatal it was he didn't want to risk it.

Roy began support from a safe area, Nocking an Arrow and releasing it. Only to find it had missed his Target. He never misses! What the hell! He had perfect aim!

"Master! He has a skill known as 'Divine Protection Against Arrows!'" Archer yelled.

"How was I supposed to know that?!" Roy yelled back.

Relying wholly on his Eye of the Mind to predict his opponent Emiya spoke, allowing himself to be distracted so he could speak to Roy. "There is a loophole in his Protection Against Arrows! If you have any exploding arrows, he won't have protection against them and will have to dodge them himself!" Emiya said, remembering the times he had battled Cú and launched one of his favorite Swords, Caladbolg ||.

Roy nocked three grenade arrows, and released. Lancer was like a blur and evaded them as quickly as he could, but got nicked by one of Saber's Swords in the process. Roy nodded in gratitude at Saber.

"Well played, kiddo. But if your servant is truly a Saber, I think I'll need proof. His Noble Phantasm can't be anything other than those twin blades he wields if so. Well, go on then Saber. I'll take the blow, I'll just use my Battle Continuation." Cú said. If his Master used a bow, wouldn't he be overjoyed at finding out his servant was truly Archer? Besides, even though he has countless Swords he likely can't utilize the Noble Phantasm tied to their legend save for using Caladbolg as an arrow. Or.. that is what he thought. He forgot that Archer mastered his twin blades' Noble Phantasm.

Archer clicked his tongue in annoyance. He thought Lancer would be a total bro, but looks as if his thoughts were wrong. But Lancer miscalculated, Archer had mastered the Triple-Linked Crane Wings. Archer began the Incantation. " _ Spirit and technique, flawless and firm. _ " He calmly said as he watched Lancer's eyes grow wide as he threw the twin blades in his grasp, Lancer easily deflected, the blades continuing in their path behind him now. But he knew that it was just a feint, a part of the story that was about to be told by the blades and their wielder. The real thing to fear was what was coming next. An attack that can not be avoided, much like his Gae Bolg. Archer charged forward, preparing to state the next line.

_ "Our strength rips the mountains." _ Meeting Lancer now, striking with his Swords, Lancer completely on the defensive. Oh, the bane of wearing a skintight bodysuit.

_ "Our swords split the water."  _ For every strike Archer made, Lancer parried with his spear. He knew how futile it was, but he still tried. He never gives up without a fight.

_ "Our names reach the imperial villa."  _ Ah, yes. The story is nearing It's conclusion. Lancer activated his Battle Continuation at that moment. If one were to interpret It's meaning, they would find that the story the Swords told was truly beautiful. Lancer took this moment to whisper to Archer he wished to speak to him during daylight, Archer simply gave him a questioning gaze, but overall didn't ask.

_ "The two of us cannot hold the heavens together."  _ Archer said the final verse of the incantation. All that was left was the true name of the Noble Phantasm. Lancer stiffened, knowing what was coming next. The Swords Archer threw earlier came back to their owner, for as long as there were another set of copies in Archer's hand the Swords would always return, for the blades themselves were married, endlessly attracted to one another. Archer unleashed the true name, "Triple-Linked Crane Wings!" He shouted. Emiya strengthened the Blades with Overedge and struck. Cú was blinded by Violet light, Battle Continuation activated after that, keeping him alive and standing.

Deciding to make a funny joke that they could only understand, Cú spoke. "I now know your true name, Saber. You are the tragic Swordsmith known as Gan Jiang." His eyes sparked with Amusement.

Emiya rolled his eyes and gave a soft laugh, Cú could only hear it because he was close to Emiya in proximity.

"Well, I've overstayed my welcome, Saber! Until we can spar again!" Cú said, walking away with a two fingered salute.

"Goodbye, Lancer. Don't die before then, okay?" Emiya replied, giving a half-hearted laugh.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Saber." Lancer said as he gave one last glance over his shoulder. "But don't go around cutting off your arm before then either." Cú smirked.

"That was one time!" Emiya exclaimed.

"Whatever." Lancer continued his walk back, he was a bloody mess after taking that blow though and will likely need to be healed by his Master.

"Why are you letting him go?" Roy ran up to Emiya and asked.

"I couldn't risk him using his Noble Phantasm. While we are equal in overall strength and skill, Lancer is faster. My Noble Phantasm," He said leaving out the name, The Crane Wings were not what he was referring to in this instance, but he would leave his Master guessing, "Could be considered more dangerous than his, mainly because his has a way to be cheated by using luck as a way to defy the attack that would be considered a Fated inescapable blow. However, I sadly have E-Ranked luck, so I cannot 'Escape' the Fate his Spear brings, but I do have the ability to block it head on. His Noble Phantasm is a dangerous and Fatal force and some Heroic Spirits do not have the means to block it like I do. I have another Noble Phantasm, a shield, that can block it. However there is a great cost. In my hands the Shield is weakened. In order to escape the Gae Bolg I have to expend all of my Mana." Emiya left out that he would still be alive, albeit barely, due to his passive Independent Action skill, and that his Master could save him by doing a Mana Transfer, but he wasn't going to say that. Because that would leave his Master knowing he was the Archer, and his Master was presumably Straight. There were other ways to do a Transfer that didn't lead to either a kiss or sleeping with one another, yet that would be painful, and include drinking blood which Emiya DID NOT want to do. Emiya also made a note to leave out the fact that Cú wanted to meet during the day to discuss something, he even told him where to meet and everything as quickly as he could.

"So you both are even, yet you both have your Trump Cards that the other cannot defeat. Hmm.." Roy said, in thought. He was going to have a headache by the end of the Night. That Lancer and his Saber obviously have some sort of complicated relationship though. One where they both enjoy the other's presence yet seemingly cannot stand one another all the same? This was frustrating and confusing. He wanted to pull his hair out.

"Yes, quite so. However Cú has the advantage. He has higher parameters compared to my own, and is, quite literally, Irish Heracles." Archer replied. He left out the bit that he also happened to be a Lancer which gives him an advantage.

"..." Roy didn't reply to that. Eventually he did speak though, "Let's just go back to my place." Roy said.

"As you so desire, my Master." Emiya replied.

* * *

When Roy jumped through the window of his Apartment, and Emiya materialized after he got through, Roy went straight to the Kitchen. "Saber, Are you hungry?" Roy asked.

"Servants have no need for food, so no. However some still like to partake in eating anyways. If you do not have a lot, I do not require anything." Emiya replied.

"Whatever, I'll grab something for myself then." Roy said as he moved to open the cabinets, and grabbed a canned good.

Upon seeing the canned good Roy grabbed, Emiya immediately went to the kitchen himself, and checked the rest of Roy's cabinets and his fridge. Emiya facepalmed, letting his palm slide down his face. "My disappointment is immeasurable, and my day is ruined." Emiya simply stated.

Roy merely raised an eyebrow in question at that.

"We're going shopping, now." Emiya said, assertive as possible.

"Why..?" Roy asked, setting aside the can.

"Because your lack of actual food is an insult to all culinary loving Heroic Spirits." Emiya replied.

"Whatever, I doubt I can talk you out of this. Just don't go overspending." Roy said.

"You're coming with me, how else am I supposed to know what's in your budget. As long as it's not from a can, I can make it work." Emiya stated.

* * *

Roy unlocked the door to his Apartment, carrying in the bags of food he had in his arms, Emiya followed putting down what he was carrying as well.

"As long as I am here, your kitchen is now my domain. You are not allowed in the kitchen unless it is to get meals I have prepared for you. After all, it seems I cannot trust you not to just make unhealthy canned food." Emiya said.

"The only reason why I have all that stuff is because it's easy to just put in a bag and run if I have to jump to another safe house, Vigilante, remember?" Roy replied, as if that excused the atrocity committed in Emiya's mind.

"I do not find myself having a fuck to give, my Master. I am personally disappointed wholeheartedly in you." Emiya said. "What I said still stands. Your kitchen is now my territory. You will not enter it unless I allow you to. If you are hungry, you come to me, when you are thirsty, you come to me."

"What? Their nutritional value is still good?!?" Roy exclaimed, getting angrier by the minute. "How am I supposed to move all this other stuff with me when I have to jump safe houses?!"

"..." Emiya was silent. "You do realize you have someone who can literally defy the laws of physics at your every beck and call." Emiya deadpanned. He was not going to deal with this kid's shit right now, and damn it, he was going to make sure he ate real food for as long as he was here.

"What…?" Roy asked.

"You seriously did not know that the laws of physics did not apply to servants?!? Maybe I should ask Cú for a more serious spar later…" Emiya replied, he left out that it would technically be suicide for him. Even if they were equal for the most part, he had a hard fucking time dealing with Cú. He  _ has  _ won before against Cú but for the most part Cú was a hard counter to him.

"Does that mean you can fly like Superman?" Roy asked.

"What..? Some servants can fly, in my case I can easily jump from skyscraper to skyscraper without breaking a sweat or worrying I won't make the jump. Seriously though… Superman?" Why the hell was this kid comparing him to a comic book character?

"Do you have a problem with Superman?" Roy asked.

"No. I don't." Emiya replied, leaving it at that. Truthfully he didn't, Emiya loved reading comics as a child. He couldn't remember what happened in most of them, but he remembered reading them. After all, he did promise to become a Hero for his Father, Kiritsugu, he should learn from the best of the best, right? However, he had matured now. Superman wasn't real.

"Whatever." Roy brushed him off and stormed off, he felt slighted himself for some reason he wasn't sure about. Why did his servant talk about Roy's fellow hero like that? He's famous and well known, and the laws of physics don't apply to him. He thought it was a decent comparison. It didn't matter though, but why was he so mad about it?

* * *

The next night, Roy suited up for his nightly patrol, getting his gear all together and situated. He turned to where Emiya was currently standing. "Slip that mask of yours on, we're heading out." Roy simply said.

"As you wish, Master." Emiya replied. "However… I have a request. Stay cautious at all times, a Servant could easily ambush us. Assassin could be anywhere, and I want you in my sight at all times because Assassin cannot be tracked. If you were to be behind me even for a second, Assassin could easily kill you and I wouldn't know until I see your corpse. Assassin would be a massive threat. It's very unlikely an honorable Assassin will get summoned, one who will refuse to attack Masters." Emiya said. "Do not do anything to put yourself at risk."

Roy sighed. "I will. I've dealt with plenty of Assassins before."

"Assassins who happen to be twenty times faster than the average human, with roughly ten times the strength?" Emiya asked.

Roy paled at that. "What…?" He said.

"Just don't leave my sight, Master. Alright?" Emiya asked.

"Alright.." Roy grumbled under his breath. He wasn't some little kid that needed to be looked after. He's only concerned with getting Dick out of this mess as soon as possible after all. He thought back to something that didn't cross his mind before during the confrontation with the Lancer from Ireland. "Your name is Gan Jiang, Saber?" Roy asked.

Emiya paused for a moment. He shook his head. "No, I do not believe so. As I said, I cannot recall my True Name. But the Memories of my life that I do remember seem to imply that I am a Heroic Spirit from the Modern Era. Who? I do not know. My memories are extremely limited as well. I only have about two or three off the top of my head." Emiya said. "This does give us an advantage however, even if we cannot gage my Strengths, our enemies won't be able to either. Even if I deploy my Noble Phantasm they will not be able to decipher my True name. As for my twin blades, before you ask, I came across them in life. I had a special ability as a person that allowed me to replicate a bladed object just by thinking of it, as long as I had seen it prior. So I came across the originals, and added them to my arsenal of Swords. They are my preferred weapon." Emiya said, adding onto what he was saying.

"So you tried to be a hero with your powers?" Roy asked after a minute of absorbing all of what his Servant said.

"Yes, but it didn't go so well for me.. Enough about that though!"

That made a lot of sense, why Saber was so thoroughly happy the other night. He was someone who tried to help others, but wasn't able to in the end. It also made sense why he was a Saber. Any bladed object, as long as he had seen it prior.. it could come useful in the battles ahead. He knew he would have to kill Dick's servant to get him to pull out, not that Roy would like it. Dick's life is just more important, and there is no guarantee his little idea would work. Roy just hoped he could get Dick out safely, and maybe help his Saber believe in Heroism again. "Alright." Roy nodded in acknowledgement, "Let's head out for the night." Roy said as he opened the Window in his Apartment which would give him access to the Fire Escape. Emiya dematerialized behind him to follow invisibly.

* * *

They managed to stop a few more muggings than the night Lancer decided to intercept them. Truthfully, Emiya did intend to see Cú the day before, but he simply got distracted. Hopefully Cú wouldn't mind. They would have to speak sometime tomorrow.

Roy took Emiya on his usual patrol route, but he knew something would likely come up like it had the other night. What he didn't expect was a blur almost hitting him, only managing to stop six feet away. Emiya had his Swords drawn before said blur even came to a stop. Roy couldn't believe what he was seeing. The face of a friend he and dick had both lost was staring him in the face.. Although it looked like he got a tan similar to his own Saber's?

Emiya charged forward, Wally narrowly dodging, prompting Roy to extend his hand and yelling "Wait, Stop!" As loud as he could. The emblem on the back of his hand glowed Red, and a wave of power overwhelmed his Servant into submitting.

"M-Master! What are you doing?! This is Assassin!" Emiya yelled, voice laced with slight pain as he was effectively fighting against the effects of the Command Seal.

It was that moment that Dick decided to jump down from a rooftop. When he finally saw what was before his eyes, he blinked to make sure he was seeing this correctly. "Roy…?" Dick and Wally asked simultaneously.

"Dick… Is that Wally, how? When?" Roy paled. Face blank, he was feeling so much right now that his body just froze. Unable to process what he was seeing before him.

The four remained completely still, shocked, for a good while after that. They would have to talk. Soon.

However, what they did not realize was that they were being watched from a rooftop. The Ruler Classed Servant was watching the exchange with a curious look on her face. Clad in Silver Armour, White Robes, and a War Banner in her grasp. She shook her head in amused approval, she then exited before she could be noticed.


	2. Basaka is Strong (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wally, Dick, Roy, and Saber all meet and give one another the low down of what's going on.
> 
> They eventually meet a young girl, with an unsettling presence and her Berserker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Been a while! Hope you enjoy what I have this time!

The four soon returned to Roy's apartment, as Roy and Archer ushered them inside, Roy slammed the door shut. "Okay, explain. What the hell is going on!" Roy yelled at Dick. "How is Wally here?! Why did Saber refer to him as Assassin?!" Roy wanted to pull his hair out, he couldn't believe this. First, Dick entered into something so dangerous it had a high chance of him dying, no matter his skill set, but Wally was here too? He was dead! But… If he had reincarnated as a Servant as Saber implied… Roy immediately made a move to sit down.

"You know these people, Master?" Saber asked. His tone laced with confusion, and distrust as he stood with his arms crossed. The Command Spell forced him from attacking the Assassin as they went back to Roy's Apartment. "Well, I suppose it was a good use of a command spell then.. At least you didn't use it on 'Absolute Obedience'." The man shook his head.

"Roy, I can explain… But yes, this is Wally. He.. As his body was being torn apart, he said he heard a voice in his head, it said to him, if he traded his Afterlife, he could continue helping people, even after death. He accepted." Dick said, cautiously.

"Well, there goes my original plan of getting you out of this no matter what.." Roy sighed. "Why did you anyways? As far as we knew, Wally was at peace. He died, and went to God knows where." The older man asked.

"I… missed him. I couldn't live with his death, he was my best friend, and he died. I just wanted him to come back to us no matter what. I knew the team would feel the same way." Dick admitted. Wally, now a Servant, rested his hand on Dick's shoulder.

"I… Didn't want to hurt everyone like this.. There was just no time, my body was already beginning to break apart on a Molecular level, it was already too late for me, and if I broke formation, the world could have been destroyed and we all would have died. I had to do what I did, so the people I cared about would live." Wally, now Assassin, said.

"Well, I have no choice but to see this through to the end now. Now that there's a chance, I can't let my Little brothers risk their lives alone, especially when there is hope of saving Wally." Roy said.

Dick and Wally jumped on their best friend, crushing him in a bear hug. "Aww, guys! Get off!" The young man exclaimed, as the two settled down, he remembered the Saber in the room with them. "Saber.. I understand if you don't want to work with me anymore, Heroic Spirits have a wish for the grail usually, and if you team up with me you won't get yours." Roy said, immediately starting to feel depressed. Although how short of a time they knew one another, Saber was his friend.

"You honestly think I would betray you for a reason like that, Master?! If I were to betray you it would be for something like a chance to kill my Younger self, or in order to save your life in the long run. Also, you are wrong about that little bit.. A man like myself could never have a wish for the Grail. Some Heroic Spirits don't have wishes, what it states in those little books are lies, some Heroic Spirits become Heroic Spirits for the thrill of combat, the chance of fighting worthy foes from other eras. It is not so simple."

"Saber… Does this mean you'll stay with us?" Roy asked…

"Of course, my Master. I am loyal to only you." Emiya gave the young Archer a Knightly kneel. "I swore fealty to you by answering your summons, did I not?"

"Thank you, Saber.. But, if you don't have a wish, does that mean you seek Adrenaline rushes? The thrill of combat?" Roy asked.

"No.. Personally, I detest combat. Lancer himself loves it, but the thought of harming someone else always sickened me, even in life. When I was alive, I had to make decisions, decisions which led to me killing people who would kill countless others. I weighed the lives of the few against the lives of the many, but in the process, I harmed myself. Truthfully, I never was a killer, no matter how much I told myself I was.. I honestly do not know how I get summoned into Holy Grail Wars, but my duty as a Servant is to provide the Grail to my Master, is it not?" The Servant replied.

"So, you had a rough life, Saber?" The other white haired man in the room asked. "Well, I'm sorry to hear that.. Heroes can't save everyone, no matter how hard they try. No matter how much we want to. Sacrifices sometimes are made. I sacrificed myself." Wally said to the Saber, secretly Archer. The Assassin adopted a melancholic look upon his face.

"Thank you for your kind words Assassin, and trust me, I know.. I think we will get along well. I swear to you I will get you back to your friends." Saber replied to Assassin.

"Saber.. By the way, you said you did not know your true name, but what era are you from? You have armortec on, not actual armor one would expect of an older hero from an Epic or Myth. Also, if Lancer seems so different from you, how do you get along so well with him?" Roy asked.

"I believe I am a Heroic Spirit of the Modern Era, from what little memories I do have, I was likely a Mercenary. That's all I can tell you. As for Lancer? We used to hate one another with a passion due to our differences. Now..? I think of him as a cherished friend. We've been summoned in so many Grail wars together that it's hard to remain hating one another, since we've gotten the chance to know one another. Although I loathe to admit it, whenever we tend to fight I usually am utterly overpowered, however, I have won against him a few times. I have no intention of losing against him during this Summoning."

"Wait.. It's cool we have more information on Saber, but who the hell is this Lancer guy? Can you tell us more?" Wally popped up.

"Yeah, any information would be critical." Dick himself said.

"We actually fought Lancer just last night, guys." Roy said.

"Lancer, also known as Ireland's Child of Light. Cù Chulainn. A hero renowned as the child of the Sun God, Lugh. You could easily call him 'Irish Heracles'. The stories say he was trained by the Warrior known as Scathach and inherited a cursed spear that always aims for the heart, Gáe Bolg. Please note that Lancer is also known as the bane of my existence." The Saber said, and added that last part for good measure.

"Well, off to Wikipedia!" Wally laughed, zooming off.

"Someone stop him, all he's going to do is shit himself when he finds out about Cù's refusal to die." Archer shook his head with his forehead in his palm.

* * *

Upon Dick dragging a shaking Wally from the computer screen muttering 'He tied himself to a rock with his intestines… All so he could die standing up.' Wally wouldn't lie, that was badass as fuck, but that would hurt worse than hell.

"Well now you know why he has Battle Continuation…" Emiya muttered himself.

"Okay, okay. We honestly should get out there tonight, see if we can fight any Heroic Spirits and I still have a duty to patrol, you know. Besides, unless we fight each Servant Wally won't be coming home." Roy popped up. "Let's just wait to let Wally compose himself and get out there." He added on.

"I'm fine. I'm just.. Damn." Wally sighed.

"Then, let's be off. You know what we're up against now. No point in wasting time and being afraid." The Saber added in.

The four left through a window, venturing out into the night.

* * *

The four teamed up taking out any criminals they could, stopped muggings, and much more during the night.

"What a shame we didn't meet into any Servants tonight, Master." Emiya said as the four made their way back to Roy's apartment.

"There's always another-" Roy was about to say just as he was cut off by a young girl's giggle.

The giggle was like bells to the human ear, innocent, yet unsettling. The group of four turned around to be met by a young girl. Her hair had no pigmentation, and was as white as fresh snow, while her eyes were as Blood Red as rubies. Looking at Roy she spoke. "For some reason you remind me of my big brother." The girl giggled again, and then shook her head. "Enough of that, I should introduce myself, shouldn't I? Grandfather always stressed the importance of courtesy." The girl dropped into a curtsy, and introduced herself. "I am Illyasviel Von Einzbern. The strongest Master. You will soon find it will not be a pleasure to make my acquaintance." The young girl stated. After her introduction she smiled, "Okay! I'm going to kill you all now! Go and kill them, Berserker~" The young girl said in a Sing-Song voice as a Monster of a Heroic Spirit dropped from the sky.

"That's!-" The Archer, posing as Saber cried out. "Oh fuck!" He yelled out. "Master! Get out of here, Assassin, I entrust them to you! You may be fast but you won't be able to harm Berserker!" He cried out.

"We aren't leaving you until you give us more information, Saber!" Roy yelled out angrily.

"Oh, I can give you information if you want it." The enemy Master, Illya, said. "My servant is the strongest hero in Greek Mythology. That is to say he is the strongest Heroic Spirit. You have no chance in winning.." She grinned smugly.

"You mean?!" Wally, the Assassin himself cried out.

"YES! THAT IS ACTUAL FUCKING HERACLES, EVERYONE! NOW RUN!" Emiya screamed. "I'll hold him off as long as I can!"

"Wait! You just can't-" Roy and Dick yelled out as Wally zoomed to grab them and take them away. Normally he would never leave someone behind, but his life as a Counter Guardian had changed how he thought. He had faith Saber would escape unscathed.

"Oh? You sent all of your allies away, and intend to fight Berserker alone? That's a rather dumb move." Illya said to Archer.

' _ I can remember you Illya.. My memories may not be clear, but I remember you.'  _ Emiya shook his head. "You'll soon find out if it was or not, Illyasviel, was it?" Emiya replied. Now that his Master was away, he could use his true Potential. He materialized his Nameless black bow. It wasn't a Noble Phantasm, but he had always had it with him. ' _ I have to be quick…!'  _ He thought to himself as Berserker charged. He felt the twitch of magical energy in his finger tips as he unleashed his Projection magic and cleared his mind to think of one of his most prized counterfeit blades.  **"I am the bone of my sword…"** The Archer said as he said the first verse to his Noble Phantasm, as he strengthened the would be blade. Heracles was nearly upon him now. The blade formed into his hands. He nocked it into his Bow immediately.  **"CALADBOLG!"** He cried out. A arc of light was shot from the Bow and embedded itself in the Berserker's chest. Killing him instantly.  _ 'Now's my chance!'  _ He thought to himself as he went into Spirit Form.

"He got away.. And he hurt Berserker too!" Illya cried out, upset. "At least Berserker is fine." She said, as she watched the Regenerative magic did it's job. In only about a day, Heracles' Noble Phantasm, the 12 Labors, will be recharged. He only lost one life out of 12 so it takes a minimal amount of time to recharge. "I suppose there is no point in pursuing." The girl said as she finished watching her Servant regenerate. "Come on, Berserker. Let's go home." She said with a smile as she extended her hand to the Monster of a Servant before her. The giant gratefully took it, and hoisted the girl he thought of as a daughter onto his shoulder as she began singing softly, her favorite melody.

" _ Die Luft ist kühl und es dunkelt, _

_ Und ruhig fließt der Rhein. _ " She sang, the familiar melody ringing out through the night.

_ "Der Gipfel des Berges funkelt _

_ Im Abendsonnenschein _

_ Die schönste Jungfran sitzet _

_ Dort oben wunderbar."  _ The Berserker loosened, even if Illya was not very good, it was calming, to even a madman to listen to the girl sing.

_ "Ihr goldnes Geschmeide blitzet, _

_ Sie kämmt ihr goldenes Haar."  _ The two walked through the night, making their way home as Illya finished the last verse. The young girl may have been bloodthirsty, but her heart was pure.

The only things missing from this scene would be an older brother, the birth father who had seemingly abandoned her, and her long lost mother..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so that last scene didn't have as much emotion as I wanted to convey but I'm fine with it. I hope you enjoyed today's update even if it was rushed. Props to anyone who knew what scene I'm referencing in the end though.
> 
> As for Cù and Emiya's relationship, they hate one another, still do, but imo if they sat down and actually talked they would be great friends. They may be opposites, but it's in a way that compliment one another. Plus they're also OTP.
> 
> This chapter was rushed, Illya like literally just popped up, but I honestly think you'll enjoy it. Please, Comment, Kudo, and even Critique.
> 
> Also, for chapter 3, would you like to meet the true Saber or have a Chapter with Rider? Both will happen but I don't know which to do first.
> 
> Also, as always, the next update may take a few months. I also have another project I want to start so I'll be splitting my time between it and this fic.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, please feel free to comment and kudo if you enjoyed, and yeah. Have a good day, and i'll see you all when Chapter 2 is up!
> 
> I'll give you a little teaser...
> 
> Let's just say a certain Ice loli from the Fate Series, and her Basaka will be showing up as one of the few Masters from the Fate Franchise. (Yeah, i'm including Masters from Fate, it wouldn't be a true crossover otherwise!)
> 
> Also, i apologize if any characters are characterized incorrectly. I'm confident on the Fate characters, but I honestly know very little about DC, i'm only writing this because my Friend requests it of me-
> 
> Heads up, most Servants will be seemingly Masterless, feel free to insert any character you like as their Master unless i show the Master, and stuff.
> 
> Also, each update to this fic will likely take 2-3 months! Please understand.. I want to make this as quality of a experience for you all as i can, i owe it to my friend after all.
> 
> Also, props to anyone who could guess where Emiya's masks came from as they read the fic. To those who do not know, in some events of Fate/Grand Order, Emiya sometimes appears in masks during the storyline of the events. The black one is from the Jeanne d'Arc Santa Lily event i believe, and the Red one is from the Gudaguda Honnoji event.


End file.
